


再没有这样的人

by Nicoole



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoole/pseuds/Nicoole
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/You
Kudos: 2





	再没有这样的人

今天赤司回家的时候，你已经睡着了。

他觉得很烦躁，他想看到你笑着迎接他。但是当他走进卧室看到你的乖乖睡姿，那股无名火好似又消失了。

你要永远待在我身边，赤司坐在你身边轻摸你头发，想着。

他换完衣服出门，有仆人在外面等吩咐。

“少爷呢？”

“大少爷（悠马）还在看书。二少爷（翔马）已经休息了。”

赤司转身走向大儿子的房间。临近了又好似犹豫了些，缓缓停下脚步站在门口没有进去。

看着门缝里透出来的浅浅灯光，赤司难得的神游天外。

悠马出生时候，你遭了不少罪，头胎，男孩，母体摄入营养过多，你小小的身体却无法承受那么多负担。赤司在手术室外整整等了两天一夜，那时候的滋味，他不敢回想。

他无法承担失去你的痛苦。

总归结果是好的。在医生允许之后第一个冲到了你身边，你虚弱地睁开眼看着他，没有痛苦只有满足。

“阿征，我们的孩子怎么样？”仅剩的力气问出这句话，你就昏过去了。

其实赤司也不知道孩子怎么样了，他只想赶紧看到你。现在你晕了，他好像又被提到了半空，那种短暂的窒息感又来了。

“医生医生！”

“赤司先生，夫人只是没有力气了。需要休息。您可以先看看少爷。”有医生上来劝赤司。

赤司感觉心脏稍微落下了些，他努力抑制住那种全身发冷的感觉，让护士把孩子抱过来。

是个儿子，赤司在抱住孩子的那一刻才从护士那里知道。

是你们的儿子。

也许这是看到先生第一次哭。当天在场的仆从默契地给当家主人留出足够的空间。

“父亲。”声音惊醒了还在沉思中的赤司，抬头看见被寄予厚望的大儿子已经打开了卧室门看着自己。“辛苦您这么晚才回来，母亲实在熬不住就先睡觉了。”

赤司看着这个快到自己胸前的大儿子，悠马终归和小时候的自己不一样。当然征十郎和征臣也是不一样的。杏（你）和母亲也不一样。

“不要太辛苦，早点休息。”赤司转身打算离开。

“父亲，”悠马叫住了自己的父亲，“有些问题我自己不太懂，我可以问您吗？”像是有点承受不住自己父亲的目光，他声音渐渐低了下来，“我想和您沟通一些想法。”而不是家庭教师。

赤司沉默了很久，久到悠马打算大着胆子再问一遍的时候，听到他尊敬的父亲回答，“明天早上9点，书房，准备好问题。”

赤司完回答完转身就离开了，没看到大儿子脸上漾出的笑脸。

回到卧室，看到你已经醒来在看书了。赤司快步走向你，“是我吵醒你了？”

你笑嘻嘻地，“阿征去哪里了？”撇撇嘴，“让我好等。”

“悠马还在看书，我去看看。”

“儿子很棒吧？”

“和我小时候还差远了。”

“是吗我的赤司大人～”

赤司眼波温柔看着你。感谢你待在我身边，爱着我。


End file.
